


Lightning Bug

by Scurgal



Category: Shrek (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scurgal/pseuds/Scurgal
Summary: Denki never did like seeing anyone eat lunch by themselves. Not even if they were an ogre.





	Lightning Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Why did my first ever fanfiction have to be Shrenki. It's also implied that Shrek took minetas place but I'll expand on that later. Unbetad
> 
> This was written for every single person in the KiriDeku Exchange server for April Fools. I love you guys.

"Hey, Shrek-san, we’re good friends, right?"

Denki didn’t know why he was even dropped that question while they were eating homemade lunches at Shrek’s Desk, with Denki sitting in Midoriya’s desk with the chair turned around to face the other. All this time that they’ve been eating with each other, Shrek has never been the one to initiate their almost private lunch sessions. Denki’s a nice guy and tends to drift towards the loners of the class. Shrek had just transferred into their hero class and was a solitary kind of guy. This reclusive personality was kind of expected from someone with an ogre quirk. Denki could respect that. In fact he admired Shrek for how cool it was. But Denki also didn’t like seeing anyone, not even an ogre, eat lunch by themselves.

"...Aye?" Shrek answered with a question mark, ceasing his poking at a wiggling slug in his bento box with his ogre sized chopsticks.. All this guy eats is protein, Denki noted internally. Maybe that’s why he’s 7 to 8 feet tall. With a physique like that, Shrek can have anything he wants.

Or anyone.

He brushes that thought off with a bite of fish from his own lunch.

"Well, then how come I can’t call you by your first name?"

The balding one tilted his face and scrunched his eyes in near disgust. Girls usually gave this look to Denki when he would try to make a pass at them and he would laugh it off. But this time was different. Such a stare from a towering ogre sent literal electricity up his spine. It was a low wattage current passing  throughout his body which caused him to literally vibrate in fear and admiration. But he couldn’t just run away, he realized he had to say something.

"I-It's cool if you don't want to-" 

"It's not that." Shrek interrupted which stopped Denki from his vibrations.

"It's not?" Denki had to repeat. Shrek shook his head in response, his ear things flopping in all directions. Cute.

"Nah, ‘m just Shrek. Don't have a family name or anythin’ like that since my parents kicked me out when I was 7. Ogre stuff, ya know?

"Ohhhh,” He doesn’t know. “So it's just Shrek?”

"Yeah."

"A-Ah.. I see. So it’s like I’m already calling you by your first name." Denki trailed off, trying to fill in the information for himself since he knew shrek wouldn’t elaborate. Anything personal Shrek would share would just as quickly be shut down with the ogre excuse. That made Denki want to pry more into his past. Just what goes on in the green head of his?

With the past conversation dropped, it was Silent. This gave Denki a chance to get a good look at the Ogre’s green face. The fluorescent lights of their class shined harshly on his skin, but he could see everything. Denki could see so many different sized sunspots that complemented his bald head. He could see the large square jaw in action from chewing whatever bug he picked at in his lunch. Those large bushy eyebrows that fails to hide whatever Shrek is feeling. Underneath those brows were eyes shining with a brown as rich as the the dirt pile Shrek exfoliates with. That head was so large that he could hold Shrek’s face in his hands and still not be able to hold the whole thing. Overall Shrek was a perfect specimen, and Denki can’t believe it took him this long to notice these things about him

Shrek must have sensed him staring since he was now looking at Denki. He was pulled out of his drifting thoughts when Shrek cleared his throat.

"Kaminari-san?”

“Y-Yeah, Shrek?”

“Can I call ya by yer first name?"

"Oh, uh, y-yeah that's fine! It's Denki in case you didn't know."

" _ Dehnkeh _ .. _. _ " Shrek repeated with that thicc scottish accent, trying it out. Denki couldn't help but stare as those large kissable lips curl to form the two syllables of his simple name. He was on cloud nine. God what is wrong with him? Through with the incredible voice acting of Mike Myers, his own name sounded like a dream he could listen to for exactly 6 hours and 9 minutes. ' _ The exact running time of all of Shrek's movies.' _ Denki thought to himself with a gentle smile. His feet shuffled and he looked down at his food as to stop himself from staring once again. He couldn’t help it. Being here like this with Shrek just felt right.

“You know Shrek-kun, if we call each other by our first names people will start thinking that we’re dating.” It was a simple off hand comment that could be brushed off with the right joke, He mostly wanted to see how the green boy would react.

Denki looked up to see Shrek’s expression fall to the floor. The harsh lighting that bounced off of his deep chocolate orbs were now gone. All that was left was a black as deep as the thiccest part of Florida's Everglades in the United States of America. Denki has never seen this side of Shrek as short as their time together may have been. Oh, how he wanted to caress those big, green eyelids with his thumbs to bring back that light which he adored so much. Finally Shrek spoke.

“I.. I kinda like the sound of that.”

“Wait,” Denki responded while having a stroke. “Really?”

Shrek nodded.

“Really really.”

**Author's Note:**

> Applying quirk logic to non bnha things is comedy gold.


End file.
